


may only death part us (but not for long)

by Elynn



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: :/, Afterlife, Super short ficlet, jem died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elynn/pseuds/Elynn
Summary: Two souls, bound by oath, reunite.





	may only death part us (but not for long)

Jem opens his eyes to blinding white. 

He blinks, disoriented. Everything around him is blurred and bright. He scrubs at his face, and when he pulls his hand away and looks at it, he believes himself to be dreaming. 

The hand no longer looks to be his. It does not bear the wrinkles of age that he had become accustomed to. Rubbing his hands together, he looks around once again, trying to figure out where he is. 

In the corner of his vision, he catches a flash of black. He reaches up, touching his hair. It’s dark, no longer the salt and pepper that showed his age. Just as he goes to run his fingers through it, he hears a voice saying, “Finally.”

Jem turns to the voice, and his eyes widen. He has not seen his parabati’s eyes in centuries, but as he gazes upon them now he recognizes their distinct shade of blue immediately.

Will stands before him, appearing as young as the day he had married. 

“Well, it's about bloody time you showed up. Do you know what kind of hell I’ve been through? Lightworm and my little sister have been pestering me for absolute eons.” Even the snark in his voice the same. 

Jem laughs, incredulously, and he realizes that his eyes are wet. 

“Will,” he whispers. “It's been so long.” 

Will smiles softly. “ _ ‘Entreat me not to leave thee,’ _ ” he begins. 

“ _ ‘Or return from following after thee-’ _ ” Jem steps forward the same moment Will does. They speak in unison: “‘ _ For whither thou goest, I will go.’ _ ”

The meet, arms wrapping around each other in a clutching embrace. Jem runs his hands over Will’s back, tangles his fingers in Will’s hair, buries his face in Will’s shoulder as he weeps. Will does the same to him. 

He will miss his family in death. However bittersweet, he knows he will see his son and daughter again. He knows not what happens to a warlock’s immortal soul when they depart from life, but as strong hands caress his neck, he knows that he will bear the future in this afterlife. 

Yes, he misses his family in death. But as he feels his shoulder pulse with warmth for the first time in centuries, he can’t help but feel as though his soul is whole, here with his other half at last. 


End file.
